


now (it’s heaven)

by pastelskrulls



Series: the gang kills teddy [3]
Category: New Avengers (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: After Life, Heavily Inspired by Deadpool 2, M/M, Reunions, The Gang Kills Billy, i don’t remember the new avengers plot too well so just ignore the details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelskrulls/pseuds/pastelskrulls
Summary: billy will always love teddy, till death and beyond





	now (it’s heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am and im avoiding studying for exams,,, i know this is short but i saw deadpool 2 and i cried a lot plus i havent posted anything in a while

The world was spinning off its axis. Billy stumbled, falling back against the ship. His head landed on the cool, slick material of the door, sending another shock of pain through his temples. He could hear Melissa shouting orders to Doreen and Vic, could hear Bobby through the comms, voice just on the edge of desperate. That was never good. He couldn’t remember a time when Bobby had been unsure, much less worried, even when SHIELD started their investigations and infiltration.

He could feel a warm liquid, dripping down his shoulders and a sharp ache between his ribs. He lifted his shaking hands to the hole in his chest, clawing out the bullet. He was cold. Despite the heat of the summer sun and the many layers of his costume, he shivered. He could see the rest of the New Avengers in the distance, fighting off the swarms of robots. He let his eyes slip closed as his breathing slowed to a stop, and embraced the cold.

When he opened his eyes, there was an angel standing before him. Their wings were spread wide, and they moved slowly, hesitantly. A bright light shone behind them, keeping their face in shadows as they drew closer to Billy. A hand landed on his shoulder, big and clawed, and Billy’s breath hitched. He was pulled into the angel’s arms, leathery wings wrapping around him.

“Teddy,” he whispered. He brought his hands up, twisting them into Teddy’s hair.

“You shouldn’t be here yet, asshole,” Teddy replied, voice gruff.

“I’m the asshole? You’re the one who died!” He took a deep breath in, “I missed you so much.”

Teddy held him closer. “Me too.”

Billy pulled back, looking around. They were in Teddy’s room, or at least a copy of it. Everything had a faint glow to it, and Billy could hear Ms. Altman downstairs.

“Is this Heaven?” He asked. He looked back at Teddy, soft, blue eyes, and his wispy blonde hair falling across his forehead.

Teddy smiled. “Now it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at scarrletwiccan or gayvivision and feel free to prompt me


End file.
